The Photographer and her Model
by thejudgingtrash
Summary: The new girl in school takes pictures as a special someone catches her eyes...


**Hi guys! I never uploaded any of my Dramione works and I don't know why :P I wanted to post my All human/OS from 2014 before I forget about it. And sorry about the English, I know it's horrible.**

 **x**

 **The Photographer and her Model**

"C'mon" she muttered. Her camera did not stay focused. _Finally!_ she thought relieved. She accidently dropped the Nikon into a puddle last year back home in Cardiff. She thought she had it cleaned thoroughly but it still seemed to be slightly damaged. Of course, she could buy herself a new one. Her parents were dentists and earned just fine. But her camera was her diary.

It was an open secret which everyone could see but still could not comprehend. Hermione's camera was her third eye, her sixth sense, her second brain… It was a self-written book, filled with her captured memories. Hermione had had her camera since she was eleven. It was a birthday gift. She was not going to give it up already. The camera had been fine for five years, so it could still be used for another five years!

Hermione gave up. Frowning she turned off the camera and closed her eyes. She leaned into the tree behind her. She exhaled and tried to enjoy the moment. It was a rough day and if she hated something, it would be thrown into a crowd of strange people. She was in London. She was at school. But both things were completely strange to her. Different town, different school, different life. Her dad got offered a job in the capital and since her grandparents lived there too, he gladly took the offer. She has been in London for four whole weeks and still got lost sometimes.

Hermione opened her warm brown eyes again and turned on the camera again. She did not make any new friends yet. Everyone thought she was a weirdo with that thing in her hands. They judged her without knowing her. At least the school was one of those few schools without uniforms. Wearing a uniform would only ruin more her mood.

It was an unusual warm day. It was sunny and it did not rain. The air was fresh and the grass below her felt soft and perfectly cut. Birds were singing, kids were laughing and playing and the older teens were sun tanning or chatting. Only smaller groups stayed in the cafeteria.

Two white doves flew above the schoolyard. _Beautiful_ Hermione thought. Her lips turned into a smile. She shifted a strand of her curly brown hair behind her right ear. She held the camera in front of her face, looked through the lenses and followed the two doves. "Stop moving!" she almost shouted. She did not care if the other students gave her strange looks, she wanted to capture those stupid birds. "Almost… Please, stand still!" she silently begged.

 _Click_. _Click_. The flash went on and on. She grinned behind her camera which was almost big enough to cover her entire face. _Yes!_ Hermione was satisfied. She did not stop chasing those birds with her camera. She wanted to see where they were flying. _Click. Click_.

The birds finally got away but something - or better someone - else grabbed her attention. It was a boy. A young man. _Click. Click_. He was attractive and definitely knew it. His hair was blonde, nearly white. It was not making him seem older than the average student, it was giving him a more mysterious look. White strands lay lazy on his forehead and the rest of the hair seemed not brushed. He looked as if he had just woken up. His skin was pale and even.

She envied him. A large pimple was growing on her chin and she wanted to scratch it very desperately.

His lips were light pink and small. His nose was long and straight. His eyebrows were thick and like his eyelashes a bit darker than his hair. His cheekbones were to die for.

But that was not important to Hermione. "Wow" she whispered to herself. What captured the most of Hermione were those big beautiful light grey-bluish eyes. Even though his face looked serious, his eyes radiated pure youth. He could not be older than 19. The boy looked as if he was an aristocrat from a 18th century picture who just became alive.

Hermione zoomed into his handsome face. _Click. Click_. He looked to his right and began to laugh. His teeth were white and pretty. Her father would be impressed. _Click. Click. Click. Click_. Hermione zoomed out and realized right now what he was wearing and who was with him. He was surrounded by three other guys. The boy wore a black Tommy Hilfiger T-Shirt under his leather jacket. He matched that with denim jeans and white sneakers.

He must come straightaway from the field behind the school. He had a lacrosse bat in his hand and a huge black sports bag in the other. The bag looked very expensive and probably was since this school was a public school for the more fortunate ones.

The platinum blonde ruffled his hair. Sexy. _Click_.

The boy next to him was smaller than the blonde one himself. He had round glasses on his nose bridge and green eyes. His jet black hair was extremely messy. His glasses were way too big for him and shifted unstoppable. His smile was making girls' hearts pound harder in their chests. His light grown beard as well.

Next to the dark haired one was a slightly taller red head who said something. The group laughed about it. His red hair was straight and his blue eyes were friendly and had a glint in them. His face was full of freckles which made him more sympathetic. He look like the type of guy who would stick with you and be your best friend for the rest of your life.

On the other side of the platinum haired boy was an attractive dark-skinned boy. His hair was black and curly but kept very short. His big lips invited girls' everywhere. His brown eyes had the same glint in them as the red headed one. Like the other three boys, he also had a sports bag and a lacrosse bat in his hands.

The dark haired white boy said something and everyone was laughing. Hermione took another shot of the whole group. _The perfect boy band_ she thought sarcastically. The schoolyard got silent. A duo of girls were approaching the boy quartet. Everyone of the six radiated popularity and money. A red headed girl went to the dark skinned boy and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. The red headed boy frowned. _Siblings_ Hermione thought smiling. She did not have any unfortunately.

A girl with long curled blonde hair embraced the black haired boy with glasses. _So the red head and the white head are the only singles. Interesting._ Hermione made another photo. But then she stopped. The white haired boy looked straight into the camera. Practically straight into her eyes. She blushed behind the camera.

The boy said something and the whole group turned to look at her. _Shit!_ she thought. _Please don't come here!_ she begged. The school bell rang and Hermione turned the camera off. She jumped up and went with the students masses into the building. She felt relieved.

She had math classes but had no idea where. She put the camera into her satchel and got out a floor plan. Hermione searched for her room. She had to go to the other side of the school. She groaned in agony. She was not as sporty as the lacrosse players on the schoolyard.

"Oi! Photographer!" She flinched. The person had a very calming and melodic voice. She turned around and saw the platinum blonde boy standing in front of her. He was taller than he looked through the camera. Hermione knew that she turned red. She felt caught and somewhat guilty. "What's your name?" he asked and looked her straight into the eyes. "Hermione Granger" she spoke silently. "What?" he asked her. "Hermione Granger" she repeated a bit more louder.

The pretty face only cocked an eyebrow. His friends walked past them. "Nice to meet you Miss Photographer. The name's Draco Malfoy." He smiled at her. It was an honest and warm smile. "Just tell me when you need a model for your shootings." He winked at her and went off. She stood there alone in the hallway silently laughing to herself. _At least he shows humor._

She had to print the photos at home and stick them into her 12th photo album.

 _Draco Malfoy_ … His name never left her thoughts. Or her life.


End file.
